A dangerous confession
by buminit86
Summary: Syd and Vaughn tell each other how they feel - but it has dangerous repercussions


I don't own alias This takes place after the takedown of SD-6 only Sydney and Vaughn aren't together yet. The "Dark Turn" ep has also happened except for any S/V shippiness.  
  
Sydney POV Sydney collapsed into her sofa late that night after coming home from the Ops center. This week had been hell. Her mission that week had been a complete failure. She not only was unable to get the Rambaldi artifact the CIA was after but also lost in a fight with one of the guards at the research facility where the artifact was located. She had managed to escape but was left with a broken rib and a few nasty bruises. Vaughn, of course was not to happy about this and insisted that she be examined by a doctor as soon as she got back. Now along with catching up with her briefs, she had to have a lengthy visit with Dr. Harding, the CIA medical examiner. Not to mention the fact that her mother had escaped CIA custody and had apparently joined forces with Sloane. Sydney had almost broken down in the Ops center as she realized that her mother had betrayed her. Again. Needless to say, she was exhausted as she sprawled out on her couch and stared at the ceiling. Francie and Will were both at the restaurant and Sydney had the house to herself. Well she thought maybe I can finally relax for once. No sooner had the thought escaped her mind, her cell phone began to ring. She grumbled as she groped through her purse. Great, so much for the whole relaxation thing. She flipped open her phone and saw that it was Vaughn. A small smile crept onto her face. She never minded going to see Vaughn. After taking down SD- 6, she could see him freely whenever she wanted. And Sydney liked the sound of that. After saving him from the virus, Sydney had realized that what she felt for Vaughn went beyond friendship. Way beyond friendship. Sydney knew now that she had fallen for him. Of course there was that little issue of protocol and she also had no idea if he felt for her as strongly as she did for him. Sure, he went out of his way to protect her and did little things for her when she was down, but he was just being a good friend right? Sydney pressed the talk button on her cell phone and could hardly stop her growing smile as she heard his voice. 'Hey, do you think I could see you tonight? I really need to talk to you.' Vaughn sounded nervous and Sydney wondered what was up, 'Sure, how about the pier in 20 minutes?' 'That sounds great. I'll see you there.' Sydney hung up the phone and ran to the shower. She wanted to look perfect for Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn POV Vaughn hung up the phone and began biting his nails. He always did this when he was anxious or nervous about something. Tonight, he decided, he was going to tell Sydney how he felt. Why wait any longer? SD-6 was gone and it was safe for them to begin a relationship outside of work. He had long forgotten about any repercussions involving protocol. All he knew was that he loved Sydney more than he had loved anything ever and she needed to know that. But what if she didn't love him? He was usually able to read her very well but when it came to how she felt about him, he had no clue. Vaughn began to pace the room and attempted to organize his thoughts and think of exactly what he would say to her. He just prayed that she felt the same way. Please let her feel the same way. Vaughn ran to his room and scrambled to find something suitable to wear. Hmm, what do you wear to tell someone that you love them?  
  
Sydney struggled to find a good radio station as she drove to the pier. This is it. I am going to tell him how I feel. What if he takes it the wrong way? Will he request to be removed as my handler? Will things get awkward between us? Hundreds of thoughts raced through Sydney's mind. She walked to the pier where she found Vaughn by the railing staring out into the Pacific. 'Hey.' Good going Syd. You're an English major and all you can say is hi?! 'Hey yourself.' Vaughn turned to face Sydney and both took a moment to stare at each other, waiting for the other to say something. 'Syd, there's something I needed to tell you. I know you have had a rough couple of days and first of all I just wanted to know how you were doing. You know I'm always here to talk about anything, even your mother.' Sydney felt the tears well up in her eyes at the mention of her mother. She quickly brushed them away, 'I'm fine, really. I should have known that she had her own agenda. I guess I just liked having a mother again for a while, if you could even call her my mother. I was being stupid and naïve.' Vaughn reached out and grabbed her hand. 'No, you weren't stupid. I can understand how you wanted her to be Laura Bristow again. It wasn't your fault that she got away. You shouldn't ever blame yourself for what she did.' Sydney looked up into his deep green eyes. He always knew how to make her feel better. 'Anyway, there was something I wanted to tell you too.' Oh my God, how am I going to say this..come on Sydney you can't chicken out now..just say it.. 'I love you,' she blurted out, after which she immediately clasped her hand to her mouth and stared at Vaughn with a look of complete surprise on her face. So much for making an eloquent speech about it. Vaughn stared back at her, his facial expression mirroring Sydney's. He hadn't expected this at all. At the same time, he felt like doing cartwheels. Yes! She feels the same way! Slowly, the look of shock on his face melted into a huge grin. Sydney was now looking at her feet 'One of us should say something now,' she mumbled. Vaughn knew there were no words to describe the feeling of utter state of happiness he was now in. He tenderly lifted Sydney's face up to his own. 'I love you too, more than you will ever know.' With that he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and enveloped her into a tight embrace. Neither moved for the next ten minutes, each taking the time to take in the other. Vaughn finally broke the silence. 'Why don't we go back to my place, we should talk. I think I have a bottle of red wine somewhere in case you're interested.' Sydney grinned at the idea. 'I would love to.' 


End file.
